


dinosaurs are sensitive to smell

by badlandsluke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Jurassic World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlandsluke/pseuds/badlandsluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this based on this post on tumblr: http://dahliasheng.tumblr.com/post/122126449617/jurassic-world-destiel-au-velociraptor-trainer and simply because I love Jurassic World and the Jurassic Park movies.</p><p>It was a typical sunny afternoon on Isla Nublar. The shrieks of the pterodactyls could be heard from the Aviary, a few miles south of Dean’s bungalow. Dean Winchester was Jurassic World’s very own velociraptor trainer, and he sure loved his job. He had always worked among the dinosaurs since the park opened 20 years ago, and he believed in the dinosaurs more than any other in the park, he saw them as equal to humans, at least more than Castiel, the operations manager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dinosaurs are sensitive to smell

It was a typical sunny afternoon on Isla Nublar. The shrieks of the pterodactyls could be heard from the Aviary, a few miles south of Dean’s bungalow. Dean Winchester was Jurassic World’s very own velociraptor trainer, and he sure loved his job. He had always worked among the dinosaurs since the park opened 20 years ago, and he believed in the dinosaurs more than any other in the park, he saw them as equal to humans, at least more than Castiel, the operations manager.

Dean was working on his motorcyle when he heard the roar of an engine approaching from behind. It was none other than Castiel Novak to step out of the vehicle, a cynical smile spread across his face. 

“Mr. Winchester.” Castiel nodded.

Dean nodded in return. “You know, you can call me Dean”

“I believe that is sought to be unprofessional, Mr. Winchester” Dean tried to interrupt, but decided to shrug it off instead. “I was instructed to invite you to examine the habitat of our new asset. We have been pre-booking tickets for months now, and with kids losing interest, we believe we have finally created an attraction to reel in the crowds.”

“An asset?” Dean asked.

“Indeed, Mr. Winchester”

“First of all, again, it’s Dean, we went on a date before, remember?” Castiel nodded a quick nod as his eyes tried to avoid Dean's. “Second of all, an asset? An attraction? Is that all you see them as?”

“Mr W- Dean. These animals are merely for the people and for profit. Nothing more. They have been created by modern science and therefore our species is naturally superior. I was sent to ask if you’d like to look at our latest attraction, as I was informed that you know best when it comes to the dinosaurs best interest. So, are you in?”

“Fine, I’m in. And just so you know, I do know best. I have a relationship with the dinosaurs, maybe you should drop by the velociraptor paddock and I can show you, after all, you are operations manager, shouldn’t you see how these relationships work? Or maybe you could drop by my bungalow another time, and we can discuss these relationships further in there?” with a quick wink, Dean was back to working on his motorcycle.

“Don’t give me that look” there was a slight smile playing on the corners of Castiel’s mouth.

“What look?” Dean said as he mocked confusion. “Oh! You mean the one I gave you after you turned down that shot of tequila on our first date, and I had to drink them both for us?”

“I was on a diet, Dean.”

“What kind of diet doesn’t allow tequila?”

“All of them, actually” Castiel straightened his waistcoat. “Anyway, are you coming or not?”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get your panties in a twist. I’m there, I just need to finish up here.”

“I hope by finishing up, you mean putting on a clean shirt. Let’s just say the asset is sensitive to… smell.” On that note, with one swift motion, Castiel was back in his car, whilst Dean moved his head to sniff at his armpit and went into the bungalow to change his shirt.

No chance of a second date yet, Dean thought.

**Author's Note:**

> so it's probably shorter than you expected but i tried!!


End file.
